America's Child 2: Avery
by ShadowFox197
Summary: It's been 45 years since America's and England's child, Avery, was born. In this sequel to America's Child, teenage Avery now embarks on an unexpected journey involving a potential conflict (WWIII…) caused by a strange meteor, possibly from another world. Like I said, this is the sequel to America's Child, one of my previous stories, so read that first. Please review & critique!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: For those of you who don't know, and are just now jumping into this, this is the sequel to ****America's Child ****(also written by me). I strongly suggest you read that story first, otherwise you will be terribly confused for a long time.**

Also, for those of you who do know about this story, and read the previous one: IM SO SORRY! I've been so engrossed in school that I've had no time until now to actually write! And in a week I'll be leaving for a three week vacation (I'm so lucky...) and I'll have to leave this story behind (seeing as where I'm going has no computers and I can't bring one [grrrr...]) Ahhhh!

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the story! Please review and add some suggestions so I know how to improve my writing and meet my audiences needs! I don't know what to change until you guys tell me!

* * *

Chapter 1

**Note: Italics are thoughts**

Year 2058 (45 Years after America's Child takes place)

Avery sat on the rocky shores of her island, Avery Island, legs covered in thick jeans to keep the bitter cold of the salty wind at bay. Her sea green eyes were focused intently on the tide pool below her; she was watching the sea cucumber roll around in the bottom of it. Locks of honey blond hair whipped across her face as another gust of wind propelled them, stinging her eyes where the salt stuck.

It had been a week since she had last seen her father, England. Over the summer, she switched every week which parent she stayed with; this way each parent felt like they were equally taking care of her while still staying in their respective country to help run things smoothly. Each Saturday morning she flew to her country in the middle of the Atlantic so it would be easier for the other parent to fly there and pick her up. Of course, every chance her parents got, they spent visiting Avery on her little island full of birds.

Now it was England's turn to come and pick her up.

Avery signed. Despite coming to her island every week, she spent very little time on her own land; she did her schooling on her parent's mainland. This was why she cherished the summer and the little moments between her parent's visits; she loved to just sit on the rocks and watch the sea crash against the jagged rocks making up the majority of the island.

Behind her, she heard the distinct swish of helicopter blades and knew England had come to get her. She stood up, dusting the grainy rock from her jeans and began the climb up to the landing pad.

Stuffing her numb hands into the pockets of her green jacket, she took the final step up to the landing pad. England was already waiting for her, leaning casually against the body of the helicopter, arms folded neatly across his chest.

Upon seeing her, a soft smile broke across England's face, lighting up his eyes in the way Avery knew her mother loved. She returned his smile back to him, though with eyebrows raised. She was swept into his warm embrace, and she breathed into the familiar scent of his body; peppermint, rain, and a hint of burnt scones. She signed into him, gently prying his arms from around her. She gave him another quick smile before climbing into the helicopter, sliding the door shut until it clicked in response to the lock.

England settle down next to her, preparing for the long flight back to London, and the main estate that Avery liked best.

Closing her eyes, Avery mentally summarized the crappy week she'd had at school. She'd just finished her freshmen year of high school, and this was the first day of her summer break. Avery knew the flight to come would be very quiet, and she welcomed it. Avery liked the quiet flights with her Father, despite how drastically different they were from the music prone and chatter box trip her mother enjoyed. She wouldn't tell England about her week until after they were home.

Briefly remembering a few of the "highlights" of her week, Avery internally cringed. The seniors of her high school seemed to anonymously decide to give Avery hell this week, almost as a last "Hara!" of torture for her. Avery knew they picked on her because they were jealous of her; she knew she was smarter than them, and so did they.

It didn't help that Avery took all senior or college classes, and only looked to be 13, when in reality she was 45 years old. High scholars didn't take kindly to younger students showing them up in college classes, especially biology and physics. Avery was filled with joy and dread at the same moment. Avery loved both biology and physics to no end, and she was a genius at both, but the older students at her school always seemed to be infuriated with her presence.

Even though Avery tried to lay low on their radar, she couldn't help but point out when they did an equation wrong, angering them further. Whenever she tried to help them fix the equation, they became even more frustrated, and Avery didn't understand why. She was trying to help them, why were they getting angry with her?

Avery signed again in defeat. She didn't mind getting bullied, she was never physically abused or anything, it was just the cold feeling that they gave her. It didn't help that the isolation left her friendless.

Every year she switched from a school in Britain to a school in America. She had just finished at the top high school in Virginia, so next school year she would be attending a grade school in London. Another reason why Avery was without friends: Switching countries every school year, and then every week over the summer made long term friendships rather difficult to maintain. It wasn't as if she hadn't tried, it's just that they were impossible to keep up, seeing as Avery never got to see any of the people again.

Suddenly a bright flash brought Avery out of her drowsy state. Sitting up in her seat she pressed her face to the glass window of the helicopter, hoping to get a better look at the shining object just at the edge of the horizon. Narrowing her eyes against the bright light of the fading sunset, Avery could just barely make out the shape of a disc-like object falling just short of her island. Avery's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat; thanking the lord the rocklike object didn't hit her island. She saw the colossal splash of the object as it sank to the bottom of the ocean, sending rivets of bubbles up to the surface. She whirled around to show England, only to find him fast asleep in the seat next to hers.

With a gulp of disappointment, she swallowed her question and sat back in her seat, resorting to tell him first thing after he woke up.

_I'll for sure hear about it later_, Avery thought. _It'll be all over the news._

* * *

**Author's Note:** So...? Please tell me how it is! I know some people who have been expecting this story for a while (sorry) and I need your feedback! If this story is complete BS, you must teach me how to improve it!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hi all! Sorry it's been so long! I've been in Italy for pretty much the past month without internet or a computer, so I've just now got the chance to write my stories! Hope you enjoy, and again sorry for the delay.

* * *

Chapter 2

Avery sat at the wooden kitchen table of England's London home, idly stirring the tea in front of her in hopes of speeding its cooling process. Across from her, and in the other room, the TV set squawked early news, mostly repeated occurrences from the day before. Avery was completely tuned out of the news, focused more on the rhythmic motion of her spoon than the TV. It was only when she heard her name that she looked up at the TV, startled to see her island taking up the majority of the screen.

"…Yesterday evening, around 7:30 at the site of occurrence, a mysterious and large disc shaped object fell from the sky just three miles off the shore of Avery Island, a small British and American territory in the mid Atlantic. Scientist studying the islands natural habitat witnessed the objects fall and say that it was a very sudden occurrence and that no video was taken of the objects fall. However, the scientists also say that from the view of the island it seemed as if the object almost appeared in the sky, and didn't even come from outside the earth's atmosphere…"

By now Avery was sitting rigidly on the edge of the couch, soaking up every word that the newscaster was saying. At that moment, England grumbled into the room, rumpling his already disheveled hair. Avery turned to him, standing up to get his attention.

"Dad, look at this! I saw this last night when we were on our way here. You were asleep so I didn't want to wake you up…"

"Hmmm…?" England said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes while pouring a cup of tea at the same time. After filling his teacup, he came and sat down next to Avery, intently watching the screen while taking careful sips of the hot drink.

"…really." England muttered, eyes widening at a picture of the large splash. "You saw this?"

Avery nodded eagerly, ponytail flying wildly around her head.

"You should have woken me up, love." England said, casting a sidelong glance at her. "This is huge."

"Oh. Sorry; you just looked so tired. Should I call Mom and make sure she knows about this?"

"Call America? Uh…she probably already knows, but you should talk to her anyway. I'm sure she has something to say about this…Then again, she may be freaking out because of how close it was to your island…" England shuttered at the thought of the projectile hitting his daughter. "Yeah," England said. "she's freaking out."

Avery's hand hovered over the phone next to her, unsure weather to call America or not. However, just at that moment, the phone rang, blasting England's national anthem.

England reached over to answer it, bushy eyebrows raised when he saw it was America calling.

"Hello, love" England sang, cheerful attitude startling Avery. "How are-"

"-IS AVERY HURT?! IF MY BABY SO MUCH HAS A SCRATCH ON HER I SWEAR-"

"She's fine, America; safe and sound with me. I suppose this means you saw the projectile…?"

"OH. Yes, I did see the UFO thingy. That's what I was calling about. I just heard about it this morning and I got so worried…"

England hummed his mirrored concerned, eyes shining with parental glory when he looked at Avery, sitting curled up next to him. "I know. I was so worried too."

Avery coughed into her hand, hoping to prevent her parents from getting sappy and start talking about her in those gushy over-proud parent voices that they had.

"Dad," Avery began, "What are we going to do about this? I mean, for all I know, this could be an attack from another country."

England stiffened at the thought, and America became deadly silent on the other end of the phone.

"It's not." They both said in unison.

"It'd better not be…" England growled.

"Okay then!" Avery squeaked in an overly cheerful voice. "Not an attacking country. What is it then?"

"I don't know." America said. "I'll investigate it though. I'm actually on the way to your island right now, Avery. I have some paramedics with me too…"

"Because I really need that right now. You do know I'm in England, right?"

"Hey, I have some meteorologists with me too!"

"That's great, America" England cut in "I wish you luck on your search. Call us if you find anything or need our help. You know where we'll be."

"Okay." America said. "I love you two. Bye!"

"Love you!"

And with that, England hung up.

* * *

America's POV

-Later that day-

America squinted into the churning gray sea below her. It was getting close to sunset, and the water was reflecting brightly into her eyes, blinding her.

She swung back into the helicopter she was leaning out of, cautiously tapping her pilot so as to not startle him, but still gain his attention.

The man turned to glance at her, an unspoken question in his eyes.

"Do you see anything on the radar?" America asked through her headset. The static of the open air prevented them from speaking directly.

The pilot shook his head, pointing with a gloved hand to a black screen scanning the ocean floor below them.

America sighed, and then resumed looking into the sea below her, desperate to glean any clue of where the meteor that almost hit her daughter had gone.

Suddenly a green blob began flashing on the black screen the pilot had shown America earlier. America stumbled over, tripping over a loose rope wrapped around her feet.

"What is that?" America muttered. "This thing shows radioactive stuff, right?"

She silently commanded the pilot to fly closer to the green mirage. Once directly over it, she looked back into the water. Despite the reflection and depth of the water America felt like a faint glow pulsed off a small section of the water. "We'll get a submarine over here tomorrow." America stated, slightly unnerved by the aura given off by the water. "Check that object out as soon as the sun comes up. I want to know what that is."

* * *

**AN:** Okay, so you pretty much all know where this is going, right? I do! HAHAHAHA! Anyway, next chapter will have more of America's POV as well as Avery's. Hope your enjoying the story so far - if there is anything, ANYTHING at all that you would like to tell me (that has something to do with this story, please) feel free to do so! I love all reviews and suggestions, especially critique advice! Let me hear what you have to say!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hi all, sorry it's been a while. I've been busy and lazy and only just now found inspiration to continue. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Avery fell asleep quickly that night, as if sedated with sleeping syrup. Almost instantly, her mind pictured the calm scene of her island; waving branches, shallow waves, and the breeze tickling her skin.

As soon as the picture materialized though, Avery flew forward off the island, and in that moment of panic, Avery's body petrified.

Her body was whisked forward with startling speed, and though the world was silent around her, Avery heard herself scream. The body was slammed into the ocean without a splash, and after opening her eyes; Avery was able to see a faint green glow increasing in saturation around her.

Remembering that she didn't have to hold her breath, for this was all a dream, Avery's lungs began to work again. Her body was pulled toward the green light and after what seemed like a few minutes Avery was at the bottom of the ocean.

All around her dark fish swam with lethargic ease, completely ignoring her presence, though they gave a wide birth of the green glow.

Looking towards it, Avery felt as if she could just make out the silhouette of a round object, definitely not part of the crumbling landscape around her.

As she swam towards it with increasing curiosity, she felt herself slipping away, being suctioned back towards the surface.

Paddling as furiously as she could, Avery was still pulled away.

Her eyes opened.

She was back in her room. The looming presence of England appeared above her, a slightly irritated scowl apparent on his features.

"Rise and shine, Avery" England grumbled. Avery sat up, her mind jumbled with the strange dream she had just had.

"Ugh…" Avery said, whipping the sleep out of her eyes. "Am I doing anything today?"

"Well," England said, arms automatically crossing over his chest "You have to do your usual chores, not to mention the gardening that needs to be done, plus school-"

"-School!?" Avery panicked "Crap! I thought today was Sunday!" She flew out of the bed, the sheets spiraling over England's head in a mock Halloween costume.

"Hey – WAIT!" England shouted, barely grabbing the teenager by the arm as she sprinted by. "Today is Monday, but you're still on summer break, remember? You just got out a couple weeks ago!"

"Oh." Avery said, completely dumbfounded. "I forgot. What were you saying about school then?"

"I was GOING to say that we could go school shopping for you. Your clothes look a bit to tight on you." England said, gesturing suggestively at the teens shrinking top.

Avery crossed arms over her chest, annoyed where the conversation was going. "Still," she sniffed "you seriously want to go school shopping right now, right after I got out of school?"

"Well of course. Might as well get it done now."

"Naturally…" Avery huffed. _You had to wake me up for that?_ Avery hissed in her mind. Seeing as her father was giving no indication of his leave, she shouted, "Get out of my room, creep! I need to change" And with that he was shoved out the door.

* * *

America's POV

America swiveled in her chair, idly playing with the edge of the seat belt with a mix of boredom and irritation at being confined to the seat.

"Are we there yet?" America asked, trying to keep the complaint out of her voice.

The Submarine pilot sitting directly in front of her spared but a glance back at her, far to use to her childish behavior.

"No." He said. "I'll let you know when we are."

"Okay." America huffed, slouching in her seat.

Five minutes later, the roar of the sub engines quieted to purr as they approached the area of interest.

Finally breaking free of her seat, America came forward to the control room of the vessel, where the view of the glowing object was superior. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of it. She couldn't explain it, but the glowing orb gave her the eibejeibies.

All the sudden, the hammering of her heart became very apparent to her, and her eyes widened in shock. Something was wrong, definitely wrong. But before her body could react to the distress, an overwhelming wave of calm consumed her. She leaned back against the wall of the submarine, her legs suddenly unsupportive of her weight. The rest of the crew was having similar reactions, though the pilot of the ship seemed fine steering intently towards the glowing orb.

America's eyes were growing heavier the closer the ship was going to the glow. Fighting to stay awake, America groggily sat up, attempting to stand. She fell back down though, and none to soon, because the ship hit a wall of force. It took America a moment to realize that the ship was being deflected from the orb. From her position on the floor, America did a quick check around the submarine to see if the other crewmembers were okay. All of them were motionless in their seats, swaying gently with the current.

America slapped herself in an attempt to stay awake, but found that her arm was already numb with sleep. Desperate for help, she looked to the pilot of the ship. The pilot seemed unaware of all that was going on, and with a moment of shock, America realized that she was the only one awake on the ship.

Now closer than ever to the orb, a splintering headache attacked America. Writhing on the ground, she curled up into a ball and ground her teeth, fighting a scream. Her head filled with the noise of a thousand years and she covered her ears, desperate to prevent going deaf. Finally spent and completely exhausted, America barely noticed her lack of consciousness with all the bickering voices still filling her mind.

* * *

**A/N:** Hehehehehe... Sorry I sort of left it on a cliffhanger. I haven't written in a while and therefore forgot how cruel author's can be.

Anyway, sorry for a fillerish chapter, I'm still jotting down notes on where the story is going from here (aka: suggestions are welcome at this time)

Hope you are enjoying this: and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Leave a comment and tell me if this story completely sucks, or (even better) leave a suggestion on how I can IMPROVE my writing so it is more enjoyable for you. To my knowledge humans will forever be my audience, and I need to know what you guys think my story needs!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! Sorry it's been so long- school has been consuming my time. I got inspiration from a review that sort of...pushed me to write this. Sorry it's short, I just wanted to get something out there. Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

Previously...

_America's eyes were growing heavier the closer the ship was going to the glow. Fighting to stay awake, America groggily sat up, attempting to stand. She fell back down though, and none to soon, because the ship hit a wall of force. It took America a moment to realize that the ship was being deflected from the orb. From her position on the floor, America did a quick check around the submarine to see if the other crewmembers were okay. All of them were motionless in their seats, swaying gently with the current._

_America slapped herself in an attempt to stay awake, but found that her arm was already numb with sleep. Desperate for help, she looked to the pilot of the ship. The pilot seemed unaware of all that was going on, and with a moment of shock, America realized that she was the only one awake on the ship._

_Now closer than ever to the orb, a splintering headache attacked America. Writhing on the ground, she curled up into a ball and ground her teeth, fighting a scream. Her head filled with the noise of a thousand years and she covered her ears, desperate to prevent going deaf. Finally spent and completely exhausted, America barely noticed her lack of consciousness with all the bickering voices still filling her mind._

* * *

Chapter 4

England sat peacefully reading the newspaper at the kitchen table of his London home. Avery was still asleep, so the morning was quiet, with only the occasional chirp of a bird disturbing the atmosphere.

Suddenly breaking the calm, his phone began to ring. Heaving a sigh, he irritably whipped the device out of his pocket, hoping desperately that it wasn't his boss calling him into work that day. Luckily, it was America.

"Good morning!" England called, his irritable mood instantly vanishing.

"England." America said, her voice completely flat. The phone went quiet.

"America?!" England asked, immediately alert to the sense of danger in the air. "What's wrong?"

"I…I don't know. Not yet…" America began, her voice shaking slightly. "Something very wrong happened last night."

At this point, England was up and pacing about the room, eyebrows wrinkled together in concern.

"What happened?" He asked, keeping his voice calm for both their sakes.

"I-" Her voice faltered. England's concern grew. America never had troubles speaking. Ever.

"It's all a blur… from what I remember, my ship was attacked somehow…there was a lot of light…and noise…lots of noise…" America said.

England's mind raced. _Ship attacked…lots of light and noise…missiles? Was someone trying to attack America?_ England's thoughts paused_. Who was "they"?! _He didn't know of anyone who had a grudge against America. Not a severe one at least.

England cringed.

"Where were you?" England asked.

"Off of Avery Island. Close to where that meteor fell a few nights ago. I wanted to check it out…but I couldn't get to it…"

"Hmmm…. America, do you know who attacked your ship?" England said.

There was a pause. "No. I don't. But the thing is, I don't think they were trying to attack me, I think whoever it was, was simply trying to keep me away from the orb."

This wasn't adding up. Why would someone want to keep America away from the meteor orb?

"England." America interrupted his thoughts. "Don't tell Avery about this."

England paused. "America, I don't see the harm in telling her about this. Avery's almost a grown up woman now, she can handle the news. The threat of war is nothing new to her."

"I know," America sighed "but I don't want her to repeat what I just did. If she knew about that weird thing in the ocean, or the threat of war, she'd want to get involved, we both know she would. Actually, I didn't want to get you involved either, but I had to tell someone…"

"Does the news know about this?" England asked "I'm only wondering because it would be rather difficult to hide this from Avery if it's on the news.

"No, the news doesn't know anything about my trip, and I want to keep it that way. It's kind of embarrassing now that I think about it. I mean, come on, I don't even know what happened! Everyone just passed out and we woke up five miles away! What kind of inspirational story that?!"

England chuckled with her. "Well, I can see that happening…I won't tell Avery about this. Don't worry, it's all 'hush hush' on this end. Just stay safe, okay?"

"I will" America called, but England knew that she was hiding something from him. Suddenly, his mood dropped. "You're going to try to see that meteor again, aren't you?"

America was silent on the other end of the phone, but that was enough of an answer for England.

The line went dead.

_Stay safe,_ England thought, _please?_

* * *

**A/N:** Only now with this air of gloomy despair may I continue... sorry this chapter was sort of depressing, I'll have more action in the next few chapters. Please review if you have any suggestions for this story (spelling, plot, etc.) Just drop a comment and I'll do my best to incorporate it.


End file.
